


About Levi and Diapers

by ShiroLeviNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby!Eren, Baby!marco, baby diapers, baby!armin, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroLeviNeko/pseuds/ShiroLeviNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its only a really Short Story. I don't even know why i wrote that.... I'm sorry!</p><p>My Tumblr is ShiroLeviNeko (i have no clue how to put links in here xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Levi and Diapers

Tick. Tock.

Narrow eyes fall onto the figur of a child, that plays with some kind of stuffed dinosaure.

Tick. Tock.

A flicker of Eyes to the Watch.

Tick. Tock.

The look goes back to the book on the desk in front of him.

Tick. Tock.

The eyes wander to look at the little Boy on the floor, not much older than two years.

Ah. There it is, the little, thick brows furrowed deep, tounge nearly sticking out a little bit and the little Hands pressed into fists.

The look falls back onto the book, but he isn't reading it anymore, he counts down from ten, slowly and steady, because he knows, that the little Boy needs the time to press all out. He tries to ignore it, the knowledge what the Child was doing right now, but it was like a light up fire in his mind that screamed what the Boy did.

Just as his eyes fall back onto the Boy a reliefed look took place in the Face under brown, messy hair. Big Babyeyes looked up, to the Boy at the desk, but he seemed to notice, that he wasn't pleased what he had to do now. So the Baby started to scream, whine, first a little only, then louder and louder and the Boy on the desk groaned. 

„Eh... Levi, i guess you know that Eren pooped in his diapers, right?“ the voice from the other end of the room asked and Levi looked up to glare at Jean. „Oh, what? Really? That so surprising! He doesn't shit his diapers after half an hour after dinner, nooo!“ the blackhaired one snarled, voice dripping of sarcasm. 

„We both know, that... he smells,“ was all that Jean, a sixteen year old Boy, said. The icy-blue eyes of Levi stared holes into Jean, and behind him Eren screaming for attention while Levi just said: „Then go clean him, if he smells!“ 

Jean smirked, shrugged his shoulders and answered: „Na, i'm full,“ and patted the head of the little Boys in his lap, Armin looking at a Book and Marco sleeping peacefully. „And your the cleanfreak anyway, your gonna be botherd by it more and faster than me. AND the Lady said, that you are in charge of him, because he likes you more than me.“

The other Teenager looked at Eren, while he was screaming and Tears dripping down his face and he knew, that Jean was right. With a sigh he stands up, walks to the brown haired Child and kneeled in front of him. 

„Come on, we're gonna go change you shit-diapers, yea?“ Levi murmurs, put his hands unter the Baby's armpits and lifted him up. If he hadn't shit his diapers righ now, the Blackhaired Teenager would have hugged him, pulled him as close as possible, even thought he didn't know why he would do that to some Baby at the Kindergarden he had an Intership.

As he walked off, he heard Jean from the other room yell „Good Luck!“ and flipped him the finger as an answere.

It was a miracle to Levi why Eren Jeager was so attached to him, so much, that he stopped screaming immediatly when he was in Levis arms or in his lap. Big, turquoise eyes stared at him while he walked, feet wiggeling and fingers grabbing at his sleeve. 

They reached the wrap board Levi sat Eren down with a sigh, pulled on some cloves and said under his breath: „Lets get started with this shit job!“ He hated changing diapers, the smell, the look of the shit in them, sometimes nearly touching it because Eren started moving (thats why the cloves; once he got something on this finger and cleaned them nearly an whole hour). The Teenager was glad that he only had to look after Eren; Jean had to to that with TWO children, but it was Jean, Jean didn't care about it, Levi guessed. 

Levi neatly pulled the diaper close, looked at his work and then into the big, beautyful eyes the Baby had. He poked the Nose of it and whispered with a little smile: „One Day your going to pay me back for all this!“ Eren grabbed that finger that poked him, gripping it hard with an indefinable look in his eyes.

Then he took Eren into his arms, pulled him closed and stroked his hair sorftly while he walked back into the playroom where Jean was still sitting with the both Boys on his Lap, but he looked happy with them.

Levi only had half a year left in this Kindergarden, half a year left with the little Baby-Boy and maybe thats why he thought, that it was kinda okay to be in charge of him. But only kinda. The shitting the diapers thing sucked really hard. 

Levi hated the thought of „forever“ even thought he only was forteen years old, but maybe, just maybe he would never forget that Baby with this big Eyes and this messy brown hair; he kind of knew he would remember him forever.

So it seemed like fate that they met again, years after Levi finished that intership and left Jean with the Children. It wasn't hard to ignore all People around him, so he never saw Eren while he walked to work and the Boy to school. 

He didn't know that Eren found a picture of them half a year ago and bugged Jean all the time after that, because he wanted to know who this guy was (it wasn't hard to do that, because Eren was mostly with Armin and Armin was with Marco at Jeans. They both kinda had a thing for the horseface). 

So, when Eren saw that Guy, this grown-up Man (at least he guessed that he was grown-up, he looked young and was kind of short) again, he took all his courage and asked: „Uhm, hey... I just gotta know... Are you by any means Levi?“ 

And Levi looked up, into the big, never forgotten turquoise eyes and suddenly had a lump in his throat. The man in his nearly thirtys cleared his throat because of the lump and said: „Yes. Why do you ask?“

At this Answere the whole Face of Eren lit up, a nearly sparkeling smile on his Lips as he answered back: „I guess, i owe you something! You asked for it when i was a Baby...“ 

It didn't matter to Levi why Eren remembered that. Of if he even remembered it or why he knew it, it only mattered to Levi THAT Eren KNEW.

It was weird, really, more than a little but in the End it only mattered to Levi, that Eren was here, wanted to give him back what Levi gave him as a Baby, more that Ten years ago. He ignored the stutter of his heartbeat at the smile, at the words and only said: „I remember...“


End file.
